castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Armors
Armors are a recurring type of enemy in the Castlevania series. They usually appear as moving suits of armor. The original Armor Knight in Castlevania wielded a spear and the Axe Armor threw axes in a boomerang-like fashion. Both of these armors have appeared in many forms throughout the series, and many other kinds of armors of different sizes, natures and weaponries have been progressively introduced as well. Poltergeist or zombie? One problem with the "Armor" monsters in the Castlevania games is whether they should be considered to be poltergeists or zombies. If the knights were a type of poltergeist, then that would mean that there's nothing underneath the armor. This infers that a spirit has taken control over the suit of armor that makes up the knight and is the cause of the animated monster. It might also explain why some suits of armor might move and others do not, and that when defeated the armor would just fall to pieces. However, if the knights were a type of zombie, then that would mean that there's an undead corpse underneath the armor. This would mean that the armor itself is not enchanted, but rather being worn by a type of reanimated corpse using it to attack enemies in its path. Some Castlevania games have specifically stated that some armors are worn by zombies, while others are fully possessed suits of armor. The poltergeist theory would seem most appropriate since, when defeated, most suits of armors fall apart, revealing nothing inside them. Yet, various in-game monster descriptions claim that certain suits of armor are being worn. One theory for the absence of a body in these cases would be that the corpse gets consumed by (magical) fire during the death sequence before the armor collapses. It's also possible that some knights may be humans wearing the armor, such as may be the case for the Order Knight from Order of Shadows. Due to this uncertainty, knights and their brethren cannot be accurately classified as either poltergeists or zombies, leaving them in a classification of their own. Types Knights and Axe Armors have many armored companions who will give the heroes a hard time: Armed knights These armors carry various different weapons with which to attack passing adventurers. These can either be usual melee weapons, such as swords, spears, and maces, or projectile-shooting weapons such as a crossbow. Some are almost three times as tall as the heroes. *Bowgun Armor (Crossbow Armor) *Final Guard *Great Armor *Hill Guard (Corner Guard) *Heavy Armor (Plate Lord / Mace Knight) Elemental armors These 12 armors appeared only in Castlevania: Circle of the Moon, and each one was related to a different elemental aspect, which was reflected in their attacks. Each armor carried either a sword or came weaponless and used its elemental attributes only. *Dark Armor *Devil Armor *Earth Armor *Flame Armor *Forest Armor *Holy Armor *Ice Armor *Poison Armor *Stone Armor *Thunder Armor *White Armor *Wind Armor Magic knights These knights possess some kind of magical abilities that make them extremely deadly. *Flying Armor (Cloaked Knight) Throwing knights These knights are usually carrying something with which to throw at passing heroes. *Bomber Armor *Rock Armor Enemy Data :See: Armors/Enemy Data Category:Armored Enemies